


Tales of the Gods

by SKZplayer



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Aphrodite!Hyunjin, Apollo!Seungmin, Ares!Changbin, Blood and Gore, Deimos!Felix, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hades!Chan, M/M, Persephone!Minho, Phobus!Jisung, Poseidon!Jeongin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKZplayer/pseuds/SKZplayer
Summary: The sounds of tortured screams and smell of burning flesh doesn’t bother him, not like they used to. The sounds feel all too familiar now. In a good way. He feels at home. The wandering souls, the blazing heat that comes up from the pits of tartarus, the lurking monsters. It all feels welcoming.Multiple stories between Stray Kids as the Olympian Gods
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	1. The Underworld

The sounds of tortured screams and smell of burning flesh doesn’t bother him, not like they used to. The sounds feel all too familiar now. In a good way. He feels at home. The wandering souls, the blazing heat that comes up from the pits of tartarus, the lurking monsters. It all feels welcoming.

Minho walks calmly through the Mourning Fields, unbothered by the cries and pleads from lost souls, ignoring any that come up to him for help. If any of them touch him, they are automatically sent to the Fields of Punishment.

The land in the Mourning Fields is harsh. Black ground is cracked and rocky, unbearably hot steam pours out of them, torturing the souls that dwell there, giving them the punishment they deserve for what they did in their mortal life.

Minho’s used to it, the steam feeling nothing more than a slight heat. He sighs once another soul is torn off him with an agonizing scream, the poor thing making the accident to touch him.

He looks to the blood red sky, the dark clouds churning, and leading in groups towards the Fields of Punishment where they circle around endlessly, like vultures looking down on their prey.

He decides its high time to get back to the palace. Chan should be home from his expedition. 

The palace of the Underworld is located in-between the Mourning Fields and Elysium. Chan used to live right next to the Fields of Punishment to watch over them, but decided to relocate just for Minho. He’s so considerate.

The old palace is now overrun with damned souls and monsters, but they could care less. The new palace is much nicer anyways. Their location in much prettier than where he is as of right now. The skies are more of a dark purple than a violent red, being the bridge between Punishment and Elysium.

Its a great compromise, Chan gets to still keep a close eye on the souls of the damned, while Minho gets to be towards the nicer part of hell. There are no screaming souls, and instead laughter and happy chatter. Of course, Minho doesn’t despise the darker majority of hell that much anymore, he’ll walk around with his husband to make sure the souls are properly being punished any day now. 

The river of Acheron cuts across where Minho needs to go, the water a dark red and black, churning and unforgiving, pure pain radiating from its depths.

He walks over to the decaying Ferryman, Charon, who always is waiting for those who wish to cross. Charon nods his head in respect towards Minho, his ghostly pale and sunken face showing no emotion. Minho walks on the Ferry, waiting quietly and Charon rows them across the waters.

Echos of tortured memories whisper on the water, hissing into his ears and begging for forgiveness. Minho’s learned how to block them out, closing his eyes and breathing evenly. Any other mortal or god would be driven insane after just a few minutes on the river of pain.

They reach the other side of the waters in just a few minutes, Charon dipping his head again, then leaving back across the river without a word. He’ll probably sink down and reappear in the Styx to ferry souls across to the main gate. He’s usually located on the Styx, but he seems to anticipate his and Chan’s every need, and appears on the Acheron whenever they need him.

Minho smiles when he looks up, seeing the large palace where he lives. Looking back over the river, you can see he red stormy skies over the darkest parts of hell, but looking the other way you can see the sky change to purple then blue, over Elysium and the Isles of the Blessed. Its the perfect spot. 

Minho walks up to the large black iron doors, skeletal guards opening them for him. Their eyes are dark and hollow, armor broken hiding the small pieces of flesh that still cling onto them.

He’s greeted to a cold interior, a welcoming contrast from the blasting heat of hell. The floors are a black cracked marble, the walls also black, bricks lining up to high vaulted ceilings. Blue fire torches light the way, skulls and bones embedded into parts of the wall. Some of them look to be screaming, looking to those who walk past, hoping to receive mercy.

He walks down the long hall, skipping over the throne room, and going directly the the Lord of the Underworlds personal room.

“Chan?” Minho calls out gently into the vast room, opening the large double doors. Sitting on the bed is the King himself, looking up with a bored expression. His black hair is neatly styled as usual, just a few strands stray from its slick confines, landing on his forehead. Chans face changes into a pleased smile upon seeing his husband.

“Minho darling, I was wondering where you went.” Minho hums, footsteps echoing as he walks across the cold floor to their large bed, covered with blood red, silk sheets. The wood frame is from some trees on the outer rim of the river Styx, the color black with blue veins running patterns.

“I went to walk the Mourning Fields, I was bored.”

Chan pouts, “I’m so sorry. You know how Woojin is when he wants something, he’s relentless.” Minho shrugs, hopping onto the bed to snuggle into his lovers side. Chan wraps his arm around his shoulder, sighing in content. “How are the souls?” Chan asks. Minho has almost an equal responsibility for the damned as Chan does, taking responsibility when he finally put his trust in the god.

“Properly suffering, some of them strayed out of the fields, but the monsters took care of them.” Chan hums, turning his body more towards his lover.

“So how’s the living world?” Minho asks tiredly, eyelids feeling heavy.

“Chaotic,” Chan grumbles, “Theres no order. So many mortals are just begging to be sent to punishment.”

“And the Olympians?”

Chan snorts while rolling his eyes, “As petty and stuck up as always. Seungmin doesn’t know when to put a sock in it, Jeongin doesn’t know what personal space is, and Changbin… Actually, I honestly don’t mind Changbin. The rest of them though,” He makes a gagging motion.

Minho laughs. He knows the king is bitter towards them, giving him the realm of the underworld and all, not giving him a throne on Olympus. Chan used to despise his job, hated every second in the fiery abyss of hell. 

Things changed over the centuries, he takes great pride in his job now, and doesn’t let anyone escape his judgment. Anyone who tries is given some of the worse punishments. People who try to sneak through his realm are also severely punished. Like Pirithous and Theseus.

They tried to take Minho for their own a while back, in which Chan had tricked them into hospitality, and ended up wrapping them in living serpentines. Theseus was eventually saved by Heracles, in which Chan was livid. 

Minho remembers him completely losing his temper and destroying a large part of the castle, the punishments for the next decade were a bit harsh. Thats the only time he remembers the king completely loosing it. He’s a pretty well contained god.

Pirithous is still wrapped in snakes, suffering in the Fields of Punishment for trying to steal his lover. Minho absolutely hated Chan for a while, being abducted and all, but he warmed up to the god, and now they’re inseparable. 

There was that incident with Minthe, where Minho nearly ripped Chan’s head off. Chan still apologizes to this day about her, Minho doesn’t like to think about it, scowling at the memory. He turned that nymph into a mint plant for trying to steal away his husbands love. Nothing like that has happened since, and Minho’s quite happy about it.

“I have to feed Cerberus later tonight, would you like to join me?” Minho smiles, pressing a kiss to Chan’s jaw,

“I’d love to. Can we stop by the Fields of Asphodel?” Chan looks down, raising an eyebrow at his husband,

“Why? Thats my least favorite part of the Underworld.”

“I know. But I need to see if someones there.” Chan sighs, but agrees nonetheless. Anything for Minho. The younger smiles, burying himself into Chans side, and using the kings cloak as a blanket. The smooth black silk churns with damned souls, but he’s unbothered.

“But first, let me sleep.” Chan smiles, running his fingers through the others silver hair.

“Of course, darling.” Minho sighs, falling asleep to the steady rise and fall of Chans chest, wrapped in his cold, yet comforting embrace.


	2. Love and War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aphrodite!Hyunjin  
> Ares!Changbin

“Mm, darling hold still.” Hyunjin’s grip soft tightens on Changbin’s angled jaw, holding him in place. Hyunjin’s delicate fingers graze his war painted cheeks, the smooth hands a stark contrast to Changbin’s own rough and calloused ones. 

His and Hyunjin’s relationship is an interesting dynamic, love and war. But if you think about it, they’re a perfect match. 

War is a scourge amongst the world, its feared, terrifying and hard to go into. But worth once the battle is won.

All of those things seem to apply to love as well, tearing one down to their core if it doesn’t work out, but fulfilling such a large need if they make it work. Some say its too dangerous, and too much of a risk to enter. Not wanting their heart to be broken with no way of mending it.

Love and war work together beautifully, despite their seemingly great difference, which actually isn’t that great.

“What are you doing?” Changbin asks in a gruff voice while looking into the love gods striking green eyes, genuinely curious. Hyunjin smiles,

“I’m touching up some of you’re markings.” He says while tracing a finger over Changbin’s red war marks. One trails under his right eye and leads to his chin, while the one on his left his is significantly thinner and runs all the way from his forehead to his shoulder. Changbin’s eyes are mismatched, the right one a striking red, while the other is a dark chocolate brown. 

Hyunjin is currently adding gold paint stripes in the middle of his red marks, and adding one down his bottom lip and chin.

“Tada!” Hyunjin cheers, holding up his handheld mirror so Changbin can see himself. The war god smiles, admiring the delicate, beautiful work from his husband. Hyunjin demands the elder doesn’t touch his face till the paint dries. Changbin knows he’ll have a fit if he messes it up.

“It looks amazing,” He pecks his husband on the lips, “Whats the special occasion?” Hyunjin raises an eyebrow,

“You seriously don’t remember? Woojin called a major meeting, our sons are coming, even Chan’s coming! How do you forget this?!” Changbin chuckles while scratching the back of his head. He’s a bit forgetful of these things. Which might be why Woojin scolds him so often. He either comes in half way through the meetings, or he misses them all together. Last time he nearly got thunder bolted off Olympus.

“Did they really managed to get Chan out of his ‘comfy’ hell hole?”

“Oh be quiet,” Hyunjin sighs, “You know he’s technically your uncle.” Changbin makes a face of disgust,

“I don’t like thinking about that.” The relationships of the gods has always been… Interesting. Him and Hyunjin are related, but its not like human relationships. With humans that would cause problems, and is overall just weird. With the gods its not that weird, and it causes no birth defects because their DNA doesn’t work the same as mortals. Theres siblings marrying siblings 24/7 and no one bats an eye. Its just the way it is. Hera had a baby by herself for gods sake! And Hephaestus isn’t half bad, Changbin actually likes hanging around him. He helps the war god make awesome new weapons. Including the mechanical sphere he carries around on his back everywhere.

“I’m excited to see our boys, maybe they can make the meeting more interesting.” Hyunjin sighs, “Your influence on them is one of pure chaos, having all three of you in a room together is just asking for disaster.” 

Changbin grins, “I raised them well!” 

“Well we all know they get their good looks from me.” 

The elder rolls his eyes, “I think Jisung looks more like me.”

“You wish.” They banter all the time, having small arguments over pointless things that really hold no value. But then again, thats pretty much what all that the gods ever do. Thats how a lot of mortal historical events started, over gods having petty arguments.

“My beautiful genetics over power all.” Changbin shrugs, letting Hyunjin take the win. Which is saying something because Changbin always has to win.

His competitive nature makes the smallest things into a challenge that he has to conquerer. It just shows how much he loves Hyunjin, he’s learned to treat him with the upmost respect he deserves, anyone else would’ve been stomped into the ground within seconds of the argument. 

Changbin radiates an aura that makes people want to fight, to be at each others throats. its much tamer around gods, but with mortals its basically irresistible. Hyunjin radiates an aura that pulls people towards him, his is stronger than Changbin’s. It has both the mortal and immortal crawling at his feet and doing his every bidding.

“Well, before this boring meeting starts, I need some beauty rest. Care to join me?”

“But what about the paint you took so much to to put on me?” Hyunjin kisses the god while pulling him towards their bed,

“Its dry and it won’t smear, trust me.” Changbin sighs, indulging his significant other. He lays down on their plush bed, his red cloak splaying around him. Hyunjin hums while laying his head on Changbin’s broad chest. For what he lacks in height, he makes up in broadness. 

Also, don’t mention Changbin’s height, thats a sure way to get your ass beat. There was one day where Seungmin wouldn’t stop teasing the war god about his height, he eventually got so fed up he completely lost it, and boom, WW1.

Long story short: Don’t get on Changbin’s nerves. When he gets upset it stirs up mortals into contention and war.

Changbin cards his fingers through his husbands long blonde hair, smiling when he feels his breathing relax, showing that he’s fallen asleep. Changbin isn’t tired, staring up at the ceiling as the love god naps, but he’ll sit there, for Hyunjin. Anything for Hyunjin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed>:) I posted some art for Chan and Minho over on my twitter (@bangnialdo) if you'd like to see that, I really want to write and draw Jisung and Felix,, their probably my favorite design and characters hhh,

**Author's Note:**

> So I really want to make this a series here,, and I want to draw some sketches for it:33 But I'm not sure if I should do it on Twitter or on IG... ahhhhhh.


End file.
